These are the lies
by CharlesEvanWinters
Summary: Possible one shot sanvers end game if you like it I'll write more with some supercorp slow burn
1. These are the lies

**hey guys while i like this story very much ive revised it to make it fit with the Maggie X Alex story line sorta because we all know Sanvers is endgame and goals ive tweaked it so they still get together but this chapter has changed completely**

Kara POV

Its been about two months since Alex and Maggie broke up.

Alex was so heartbroken I know she loved Maggie with all she had and that she still loves her.

I also know that Maggie feels the same way because she came to me about getting Alex back

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _There was a small knock on my door around seven; I assumed it was Lena because, id invited her over for movie night_

 _So without using my xray vision I just got up and opened the door_

 _"Maggie?"_

 _"Hey Kara I need your help I made a huge mistake and I want Alex back." she said_

 _"come in" I told her and she went to sit on my couch "I thought you and Alex broke it off because you wanted different things?"_ _I asked her_

 _"Yeah I know she wants kids and Ive never seen myself being a mother but I went back to Gotham and I talked to my friend Kate Kane she saw how devastated I was about my break up with Alex and she told me that if Alex really meant that much to me and I swear she does that Id try." she replied_

 _"Maggie I dont want you to try and then after you and Alex have a child you decide you cant do it I saw how broken Alex was I will not let her go through that again."_

 _"I swear Kara I wouldnt be here right now if i wasnt sure."_

 _ofcourse I didnt want to give in because I didnt want to see my sister broken like that again but the look on Maggies face she was determined like she would do it with or without my help_

 _I sighed "Alright Ill help you" I said_

END OF FLASHBACK

So here we are at a karaoke bar having a girls night out with me, Lena, Sam, and of course Alex

While Winn babysits Ruby which basically means they are playing videogames

"Yo mama so fat the Sorting Hat put her in all 4 houses" Lena said while a man was on stage singing his own rendition of sexy back

"oh yea? Well yo mama is such a ho that she gives more rides than the Hogwarts Express" Alex fired back smugly, I dont remember who started the yo mama war but Sam and I lost the first two rounds

Alex and Lena are currently battling for the title of yo mama winner with harry potter yo mama jokes

"Yo mama so fat her wand is a slim jim" Lena said

"yo mama so ugly she walked into Gringott's and they gave her a job application"

This went on and on til Lena was declared winner because Alex couldnt think of another one

So now were talking about Ruby and her classes.

[Maggay] Hey Im here sorry it took my so long

[meh] Well do what we talked about were sittin at a table not to close to the stage

It took a couple minutes but then I heard a new song start and saw Maggie on stage

 _I don't love you, I don't need you._

I _don't ever wanna see you again._

' _Cause girl, I moved on and things are perfect._

I _'m okay with us just being friends._

 _'Cause I dont think about you every single night; I'll be fine without you._

Slowly everyone looks at the stage and Alex gasps when she sees Maggie.

 _Can sleep tight when I'm not beside you; I'm moving on._

 _No, I dont cry about you; Never seen tears in my eyes about you._

 _Gonna be fine if I die without you; Baby I'm gone._

 _These are the lies that I tell myself at night._

 _These are the lies that are keeping me alive._

 _These are the lies._

 _These are the lies._

Didn't know Maggie was actually gonna sing this song Maggie told me to make sure we had girls night here

 _I've got a new girl and She's my whole world,_

 _And I don't care if you're not sleeping alone._

 _'Cause life is so good; I'm doing do good._

 _Don't spend hours sitting here by the phone._

 _These are the lies that I tell myself at night._

 _These are the lies that are keeping me alive._

 _These are the lies._

 _These are the lies._

 _'Cause the truth is, I'm about to lose it._

 _Don't think I can do this if I'm not with you._

 _'Cause the truth is, I'm about to lose it._

 _Don't think I can do this if I'm not with you._

 _'Cause the truth is, I'm about to lose it._

 _Don't think I can do this if I'm not with you._

 _'Cause the truth is, I'm about to lose it._

 _Don't think I can do this if I'm not with you._

 _These are the lies that I tell myself at night._

 _These are the lies that are keeping me alive._

 _These are the lies._

 _These are the lies._

When Maggie finished she walked off the stage towards our table slowly

"Hey Danvers, Can we talk?" she asked and Alex just nodded


	2. Marry Me

**Ik they werent friends in hs bear with me its the only way I could think to make the chapter work love yall bte this takes place the same night that samvers sang their lil song**

Kara and I have been friends since highschool we've been through ups and downs with eachother and shes broken down every wall I've ever put up to protect myself

I love being her bestfriend the person she turns to when nothing is working out the way ahe wants it to and I know this gives me no romantic claim over her no expectations for her to feel the same way about me that i feel about her

But honestly can you blame me? shes like my own little ray of sunshine she never fails to let me know she cares i can try to be reclusive during the day only to find her at my door when the day is almost over.

I almost ruined our friendship once

I was having a horrid day after hearing about Lex attacking Metropolis every one glancing at me and talking behind my back at me

Kara came over after school and she reminded me that she was a shoulder I could cry on and in that moment i almost kissed her then my mother opened the door and demanded Kara go home so we could go and visit Lex in jail

"Lee!" I heard Kara shaking me out of my thoughts

"Sorry Kara I was thinking" I said apologizing

She smiled and shook her head "its fine I was just asking if you were gonna sing maggie and alex just walked off alex texted me saying she and maggie had to talk so I dont think they are coming back" she said

"I hope everything works out for them and yeah I guess ill sing" I said getting up to walk up on stage

 _She wants to get married_

 _she wants it perfect_

 _she wants her granddaddy preaching the service_

 _yeah she wants magnolias out in the country_

 _not to many people_

 _save her daddy some money_

 _ooooo_

 _she got it all planned out_

 _yeaaaaah_

 _I_ _can see it all right now_

 _Ill wear my black suit black tie hide out in the back_

 _I_ _ll do a strong shot of whiskey straight out the flask_

 _Ill try to make it through without crying so nobody sees_

 _yeah she wants to get married_

 _but she dont wanna marry me_

 _I remember the night when_

 _I almost kissed her_

 _yeah I kinda freaked out_

 _we been friends for forever_

 _and I've always wondered if she felt the same way_

 _When I got the invite I knew it was too late_

 _and I know her daddys been dreading this day_

 _oh but he dont know he aint the only one giving her away_

 _Ill wear my black suit black tie hide out in the back_

 _Ill do a strong shot of whiskey straight out the flask_

 _Ill try to make it through without crying so nobody sees_

 _yeah she wants to get married_

 _but she dont wanna marry me_

 _ooooohh_

 _bet she got on her dress now_

 _welcoming the guests now_

 _I could try to find her_

 _get it off of my chest now_

 _but I aint gonna mess it up_

 _so Ill wish her the best now_

 _so im in my black suit black tie hiding out in the back_

 _doing a strong shot of whiskey straight out the flask_

 _Ill try to make it through without crying so nobody sees_

 _yeah she wanna get married_

 _yeah she gonna get married_

 _but she aint gonna marry me_

 _whoooaa_

 _she aint gonna marry me_

when I was finished I walked off the stage and retook my seat next to Kara

she smiled at me and I smiled back

"my turn" she said walking towards the stage


	3. All I Can Say is Im Sorry

**AN: Look i just wanted to let you guys know that while ive always passed English and creative writing I suck hard on punctuation so im gonna try to put punctuation in the places where I think it goes please review and tell me if im right i never got the whole punctuation thing.**

As Alex followed me outside I grew nervous

I know Kara and I talked about what I was going to say in this moment, but seeing Alex here in front of me... I was tongue tied

"Maggie? Is everything okay" she asks me

and of course everything is not okay I fucked up this relationship the first time and Im scared she wont take me back

"All I can say Alex is Im sorry, and I know you probably dont want to hear that from me, but Ive been lost without you" I say taking one of her hands in mine "The way I ended things I thought I'd be fine I thought that I'd be fine with the fact that you would move on and have kids and be happy without me but I've realized you are it for me, we have had so many firsts together and I want to keep having firsts with you.

I know this isn't ideal and Ill probably have to work to get you back but im willing to do it all" I say looking in here eyes for some hope something that tells me shes willing to try again but her expression is so hard to read right now

she looks down for a while and when she looks back up shes smiling a small smile

"Im willing to try again Sawyer if you are one hundred percent sure you want this" she says

I nod "im sure im so sure" i start to lean in to kiss her but she backs away and im confused

"I know this is gonna sound a bit weird but im not ready for that yet im still scared that youre going to run from me" and i nod again

"no its totally cool I understand I swear to you Alex im not gonna leave again and ill do whatever it takes for you to trust me again" i say and she pulls me in for a hug

"Please don't make me regret this Mags" she says quietly

"I won't" I say matter-of-factly

"so!" I pull out of her arms "a date?" I smile "I could take you to that nice resturant on 43rd"

"The one that Kara took Lena to on their 'not date'?" she smirks

"Thats the one, Kara told me that you've been wanting to go since she told you about it."

"Wait Kara told you this? When?" she asks

"uuhmmm like 2 weeks ago. Why?" i ask

"Did...Did she know you were gonna be here tonight?"

"...yeess I told her about how I made a mistake and that I wanted you back, and she told me I had to be absolutly sure that I wanted this otherwise she wouldn't help me, and I assured her I wanted this."

Alex crinkled her forehead in thought

"honestly all she did was make sure you were here tonight I did the rest" I tell her

and she smiles at me

"Im actually surprised that Kara was able to keep this whole ordeal secret for 2 whole weeks"

I laugh a bit "Yeah I didnt tell her much I figured the less she knew the better you know"

 **ALEX POV**

The way Maggie kept smiling at me, her dimples showing, so cute

all I wanted was to kiss her but I I just couldnt bring myself to do it I don't want to but my all into this only to be hurt again

If I'm being honest I don't know why I even agreed to this in the first place till I look at her smiling at me

then it hits me

I still love her

its been months and I thought Id moved on I have been on a couple dates since then, I mean sure none of them have actually stuck or anything like that, but Id been hopeful

as she was apologizing I realized this is the moment I was waiting for, the reason Id been aloof with the girls id been on dates with

I was waiting for her to come back to me and apologize, Id been hoping for this and now that I have it I didnt want to say no

everytime Id imagined how her coming back to me would happen I had always imagined that I would have the strength to say no

but her standing in front of me with so much hope and fear in her eyes I just wantwd to kiss her and tell her everything was going to be alright

"speaking of Kara and Lena.."

Maggie smiles

"how long do you think till they get together?" I ask as I hold the bar door open for her to walk inside so we can see both Kara and Lena

Maggie looks at them Kara up on stage and Lena looking at her

"tomorrow" she says

"tomorrow? how can you be so sure?" I ask her

She smirks at me and I fight the urge to kiss her something I can see myself doing for a while

"Did you forget Im a detective Danvers? Look at the way Kara is looking at Lena, I mean you can tell theres some feeling there, and I mean come on... we both know Kara's been crushing on Lena for like.. ever, and the way Lena's looking at Kara I'd say the feelings mutual, but these looks are way different from the last time I saw them.. more intense you know?"

"huh youre probably right... but, im gonna bet they get together by the end of tonight"

I look at maggie while she studies Lena and Kara, and I smile _'maybe everythings gonna work out fine between us"_


	4. Oblivious as Ever

**Do you guys know.. how hard it is.. to have Kara sing a song that makes her look oblivious, (I want a supercorp slowburn) but every song I have is either a love song, a rap song, a break up song, or a Disney song... none of them peaked my interest but, Tit for tat ya know**

As I walked up to the stage, I was going through the list of songs I knew wondering which ones theyll have

" _wow_ " I thought as I flipped through the book " _They don't have many songs that I know"_ I continue flipping till I find a song that intrigues me

'Dancing in the Rain' by Shane Harper..

I tell the man the song and he starts the music

 _'I wake up good morning, a cup of coffee in my hand, and a song in my head._

 _outside is pouring, I heard the weatherman saying that I should stay in_

 _Ain't no sunshine but it feels right_

 _Ain't no blue skies but its alright_

 _Lets get the rain on my skin_

 _Im ready for the day to begin_

 _I hear the drip drip drop, thats falling on my rooftop lightning joins in and the thunder starts to beat box_

 _Got a smile on my face_

 _Its a perfect day to go dancing in the rain'_

After I finish the song, I walk back to the table and Lena tells me I did a good job

I smile at that but she looks a bit down

"You okay Lee?" I ask her

"Yeah... Yes I'm fine", she gives me a small smile "Just deep in thought"

I nod and look around the room to see if Alex and Maggie have made it back inside

 _"I guess they are still talking"_ I think

"Ill be back I have to use the ladies room" Lena says before walking away

"Sam is she really okay?" I ask

She shrugged "I can't really say Kara, I cant read her mind... So why did you pick the song you did?" she asks me

"Sounded like a happy song... every other song was either a love song or a break up song..."

"Whats the problem with picking a love song?"

"Theres no one to sing it to... I mean there is but...", I shake my head as if I was trying to shake away the thought

"I don't know I like happy songs" I finish

"Lena sang a love song" Sam says nonchalantly playing with her straw "If we need someone to sing it to, then who do you think the song was meant for?" she asked raising her brow

"I don't know Sam, Maybe she likes singing love songs to no one in particular."

Sams hands drop to the table and she looks exasperated "Really, Kara?! Do you really think that Lena Luthor would sing a love song to no one when she has people shes close to in here?"

I furrow my brows in confusion, but before I could say something back to her Lena returned from the bathroom

"I hate to make this night short guys, but I remembered I have papers at work that I need to write up and file." she says

"oh... okay..."

"oblivious as ever" Sam mumbled under her breath.

Lena gave me and Sam a hug, then left saying again that she was sorry and for us to tell Alex she said bye.

Sam left moments after Lena, because she had to get back home to Ruby before anything destructivly scientific hapoened to her house.

Then Alex sent me a text saying that she went home (not with maggie), because she was tired and wanted to be alone to think, so I left the bar, alone and went home.

After I'd gotten home Maggie texted me asking how the rest of the night went, but I ignored that question in favor of asking my own

{meh}: how was everything with Alex?

[maggay: She agreed to go back out with me but shes not kissing me yet.. also she knows that you knew about tonight

 _damn_

 _{meh}:_ Ill deal with that later... And im not suprised shes not kissing you she probably doesnt want to get attached yet

 _[maggay:_ yah thats basically what she said

{meh}: dont worry about it... hey, have you talked to Lena at all tonight?

[maggay: no? why? is there something you want to tell me?

{meh}: not particularly no.. she just.. idk she seemed off before she left.

[maggay: what happened leading up to the moment she left?

{meh}: she sang Marry Me by Thomas Rhett, then I sang Dancing in the Rain by Shane Harper, and she seemed down after that

[maggay: so.. wait... she sang a love song... then you sang a song about dancing in the rain? what the heck baby danvers?

{meh}: this is the second time some one has reacted like that, first Sam and now you.. whats going on?

[maggay: tsk tsk.. youre so oblivious Kara.. let me ask you a question.. How do you feel about Lena?

{meh}: shes my best friend I love her

[maggay: yah but do you love her as just a friend or as something more

{meh}: do you mean like family

 _what is Maggie getting at?_

[maggay: I mean like the way I love your sister

 _oh..._


	5. Seriously?

I jump up before my alarm clock goes off, its two days after I got Alex back, weve been texting back and forth but last night she texted me saying sje was free tonight so that I could take her to that restaurant.

I of course am excited 'Maestros' (the place on 43rd) is a nice restaurant across from a public park that serves from Italian food to Chinese food (hence why kara likes it, _potstickers_ )

[me: Hey, Danvers.. I can't make it for dinner I just remembered that Im doing a stake out with Wilson...

[Danvers ;): Oh... How about lunch then?

I smile to myself

[me: sounds great but Maestros doesnt serve lunch..

[Danvers ;): We can have a picnic at the park across the way.. its beautiful at lunch, and I like seeing people do normal things.

[me: Im down :) see you at lunch Danvers

[Danvers ;): See you later short stuff lol

I roll my eyes at that _'nerd'_

\--time lapse to lunch time--

 **I want to write sanvers... sue me**

 **Alex POV**

I decided to wait for Maggie at the park.. gives me time to watch the people interact with peace and quiet, yet at the same time im extremely nervous

So I cant relax and watch the people peacefully..

"Hey Danvers" Maggie says and I jump because I wasnt paying attention, she smiles _'her dimples are so cute_ "hmm I scared the secret agent?" she mocks

"feeling smug are we?" I ask

"Just a little bit " she replys showing me her fingers close together

I shake my head smiling "So. whats for lunch" I ask after she sits down

"you didnt bring the food?" she asks

"...I thought you were gonna" I internally start freaking out before I notice her smile "You jerk" I say lightly shoving her shoulder

"of course I brought food, I couldn't let a girl as beautiful as you starve... Im to chivalrous for that" she says as she brings out a basket of food

"Well youre the prettiest knight Ive ever met" I kiss her cheek before grabbing a sandwich with my name on it

"Whats the stake out you and Wilson are gonna do?" I ask

"mm remember that murder a while back, the one where a valerian was involved?" she asks

"that case was on the news for weeks and weeks after it happened, I just assumed it was solved" I say

she shakes her head "nope, but last week we got a hot tip that the valerian that was involved was hired by a gang down the street from a competing bar."

"why?" I ask

she shrugs "Ive no idea, orders from on high says we have to check it out."

"sounds like fun." I say

"Yeah...So what were you thinking about before I walked up?" she asks me before grabbing her own sandwich and 2 drinks

"I was trying to watch the people around me, but all I could think about was how I want this to work." I say honestly

"Hey" she says grabbing my hand "theres no way Im letting you go again, im in this for real Danvers." she continues and I nod

shes looking at me and smiling, and I feel butterflies in my stomach.

 _'kinda wish I hadnt told her that I wanted to wait before Kissing her'_

she squeezed my hand letting me know that she wasnt leaving

 _'Fuck it'_

"Kiss me," I say.

"What?" she asks with a confused look on her face

"Im telling you to kiss me" I say

and she does

We are kissing like crazy. Like our lives depend on it. Her tongue slips inside my mouth, gentle but demanding, and it's nothing like I've ever experienced, and I suddenly understand why people describe kissing as melting because every square inch of my body dissolves into hers. My fingers grip her hair, pulling her closer. My veins throb and my heart explodes. I have never wanted anyone like this before. Ever. She pushes me backward and we're lying down, making out in front of the children with their red balloons and the old men with their chess sets and the tourists with their laminated maps and I don't care, I don't care about any of that. All I want is Maggie. The weight of her body on top of mine is extraordinary. I feel herr—all of herr—pressed against me, and I inhale her perfume, her shampoo, and that extra scent that's just … her. The most delicious smell I could ever imagine.

 **Karas POV**

2 days... 2 days since the bar and Lena has been pushing me away since

Im not giving up, which is why im heading up to Lenas office right now with lunch from Noonans, smiling to Jess before I walk in

"Hey Lena, I got some food from Noomans.. you hungry?" I ask but she doesnt reply "Lena?"

"huh?" she says before looking up "oh hello Kara.. Im sorry im just very busy right now"

"youve been 'very busy' for a couple days now.. are you sure you couldnt take a break?"

"Kara.. I am currently running 2 companies with the slight help of Sam when shes not missing, I dont have time to take a break." she says looking down at her work.. she hasnt looked me in the eyes at all

"I apologize, Im just worried about you." I say

"thank you for being worried Kara, but I have several meetings to attend today one of which starts In...", she stops to look at her watch "now" she says getting up and collecting her papers. "thank you for coming by Kara, Jess will show you out." she says leaving the office.


	6. Is it Me?

Maybe I should tell Kara how I feel even if shed reject me wed still be friends, she's to nice to do anything else

But then... What if she isn't...

Can I go on with our friendship knowing that she knows how I feel... Knowing that she doesn't feel the same.. That I can't kiss her, or be Happy with her, and her being perfectly content with our relationship

How can people do it... How can people deal with unrequited love... Its horrible, knowing that you love Someone, that they have your heart but you dont have theirs.. It sounds horrible

Maybe I can just... End things before its to late..

"Hey" Sam says walking in

"Hello" I smile at her "You look like your feeling better..."

"Yah, I woke up early this morning... Ruby made pancakes and I made bacon.. She insisted on making the pancakes... It was a good morning" she says setting her stuff on the desk

"Thats good" I say "I'm actually glad your here I wanted to go over these reports with you so we are both on the same page"

She nods

"How are you doing?" She asks "Alex called me, told me that Kara told her that you've been pouring yourself into your work.."

 _'of course she did'_

"I'm fine I just really need these reports done."

"I get that.. Lena, but you look like your stressed"

"I'm a CEO... I have important things piled up that I need to do, of course I'm stressed." I say

"This looks like a different type of stress... Lena were friends you can tell me if its anything outside of work.." She says Her face is screaming that she's concerned "Is it your mother?" She asks

"God, no I haven't heard from her in months..." I say

I dont want to tell her.. But I need to, I need to tell somebody

I sigh "I love Kara" I tell her

"Oh!" She sounds surprised "Are.. Are you gonna tell her?" she asks

"Oh.. Oh god no I couldn't do that."

"Why not."

"So many reasons.. What If she doesnt feel the same way? What if she does but it ends badly? What if she doesn't and she hates me?" I say

"I dont think Kara could ever hate you Lena"

"Youre probably right, but I couldn't stand the feeling of unrequited love... What kind of person would I be if I told her, turns out she doesnt feel the same, and just tortured myself by always being in close proximity to her... Hugging her... Cuddling up to her on the couch Like we always do." I say

"Just talk to her..." she says, trying to be comforting "shes worried about you... she said shes gonna try to come by for lunch"

"thank you Sam... now come look over these reports with me"

 **Kara POV**

"knock knock" I say smiling as I walk into Lenas office with lunch in my hand

"Hello Kara" Lena says

"Hey Sam" I wave at her and she smiles to me

"im gonna go I have to pick up Ruby for a Drs appointment" Sam says before grabbing her things and leaving

"Hows work going?" I ask taking a seat on the couch

"Its work..." she says

"Are we okay?" I ask "I noticed you seemed a bit off, and sam said you seemed fine to her... is it me? have i done something wrong?"

"Kara, Im fine I just..." she starts before Jess comes in to tell her she has a phone call

Instead of telling Jess to put them.on hold to talk to me or atleast finish her sentance.. she tells me its important and that shell text me later, signalling that I should leave

So I do

\--time lapse--

Lee: Hey sorry, It was an important call

me: its totally fine, whats up?

Lee: Its not you.. Im just having an off week

me: you know that if theres anything bothering you... you can come to me.. right?

 **Lena POV**

Sunshine: you know that if theres anything bothering you... you can come to me.. right?

 _'should I tell her?.. Not over text.. thats tacky'_

me: Of course Kara.. like i said, just an off week.. im gonna head off to bed I have meetings in the morning. Goodnight.

Sunshine: Night Lee

 **AN: This is probably the slowest chapter yet..only because a big thing is coming up that Ive already written on my notepad so Ive put more effort into that scene... bear with me?**


	7. Why?

Honestly I feel so lost right now, Lena hasn't been... Things have felt forced between us.. As if I move forward and she steps back... Away from me and I have no idea why

I feel like she's just disappearing before my eyes and theres nothing I can do about it..

Its funny, I have all these powers.. I can fly, my eyes have heat beams, I'm amazingly strong... Yet I feel so helpless

"Kara...Kara" I hear

"Huh? What?... Oh sorry Alex, I'm just.. Thinking.." I say

"Yeah? What are you thinking about?"

"I'm worried about my friendship with Lena... She's pulling away from me and I have no idea why." I tell her

"When did she start pulling away?" she asks me and I have to think about it

"Mmm... That night that you and Maggie got back together a couple weeks back" I say push in my glasses back up on my face from where theyve fallen "The day after that.. I mean yeah she left early that night, but she started being distant the next day"

"Maybe you should confront her about It" she suggests

"Yeah? What should I say?"

"I dont know, what do you want to say?"

"I want to ask her why she's pushing me away." I say

"Then do that... Kara it all starts with a simple question.. You're overthinking this whole ordeal.. the question you want to ask her can open up a while list of reasons if she has more than one." She says

"You're right but... What if.. What if its because she just doesnt care any more?" I tell Alex my fear

"why wouldn't she?" She asks me

I shrug "maybe I've done something wrong or crossed a line that I shouldn't have... "

"You'll never know unless you ask her.. Are you at least gonna admit to her you love her?" She asks, shocking me

"Wha...what?" I stutter and Alex rolls her eyes at me

"Honestly, Kara if you haven't realized that you love her by now.. Then how are you gonna deal with confronting her? You dont want to accidentally realize it in the middle of talking and confess it before she's ready" she tells me

"I love her?" I ask her and also myself thinking back to anything that might have been a sign that I loved her that I obliviously overlooked

All I can think about is her green eyes and the way they shine when the sun hits them, how she always smells like vanilla all the time even after she works out, and how when she's reading and her glasses slide down her nose.. How adorable she looks when she's trying to figure out why whatever machine she's workin on isn't functioning properly, or when she looks at me and smiles and I want to do everything in my power to keep her smiling at me...

"Omg... I love her.." I admit out loud while Alex just looks relieved "Alex what do I do??"

"Go talk to her, find out what's wrong, and when the moments right.. When your absolutely sure that its the right time... You tell her." She says

"And what if she doesn't feel the same way?" I ask

"You won't know unless you try sometimes you have to jump with both eyes closed and hope someone's there to catch you... And if she's not ready to catch you.. Then I will." She says and I hug her

"Thanks Alex"

"No problem" she says smugly "now go get your girl"

 **Lena POV**

I am falling asleep at my desk right now...

Last night I was up all night fighting internally with myself... I have 2 meetings and gala to plan for, and Im spending my time trying to figure out what I want to say to Kara as though I was in highschool

"Jess can you go down to the science department and bring me the blue prints for the new device? then call and confirm my meetings." I ask her after I call her in

"yes, ms luthor" she replies back to me walking down to the science depo

 _'now where did I put that graph paper_ I think to myself, moving papers around on my desk when Kara walks in.

"Hey, Lena.. sorry to come up unannounced but, I was wondering if you wanted to go to lunch with me today." she says

"I cant today Kara, Im busy.." I reply back

"...I know you said that it wasnt me.. but... ya know .. Anxiety kinda makes me feel like it is.." she says

"Ms.Luthor, here are the papers you asked for." Jess says handing me the documents before I can reply to Kara

" I cant right now I have to go and ask the depo why they made this mark here its incorrect" i say getting up to leave

"Lena we havent had an actual talk in days.. I miss you."

"Im sorry that Im busy Kara, what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to stop walking away, to stop not talking to me, I just want you to tell me what's wrong!" She says

Lookin in her face.. Seeing the desperation and the fear.. Its almost enough to make me want to just come out and tell her the truth

To say that 'I love you' but my fear of her rejecting me... Not truly loving me in the way I love her.. That fear is to great, I just cant tell her.

"I don't want to be friends anymore, Kara." I say calmly though inside I'm breaking

"What?" She says and I can hear the hurt and confusion in her voice as I turn away from her

"We aren't friends anymore." I say with tears prickling at my eyes.. But I'll be damned if I let them fall "It was entertaining while it lasted.. And I loved the attention and good press I got from you... But I just can't carry on anymore" I try to sound cruel I dont want this...

"Lena..." She says softly putting her hand on my shoulder but I move out of reach before it can rest there "Please don't do this... You're my best friend... I.. I can't lose you"

"I'm sorry Kara.. But it was getting Boring, carrying on and pretending that I cared all for good PR" I say

"I dont believe you" she says with a slight edge in her voice but you could still hear the hurt

I turn towards her after I'm sure that my face won't show my true feelings "poor sweet Kara you dont have to believe me.." I say faltering a bit when I look in her beautiful blue eyes, I turn away again "but you do have to leave" I say but my heart is begging her to stay

She's still here... but she's not speaking

"Kara. Go." I say 'stay'

"Is this what you really want, Lee?" She asks and I flinch at the nickname

Usually when she calls me Lee you can hear it in her voice the admiration but now it sounds broken

"Yes" I say quietly "Please just go"

When she does leave.. I feel like this is a moment I should cry.. But I know if I started I wouldn't stop, so instead I bury myself into my work and tell Jess to cancel all my meetings for the week.


	8. The Promise

**hey guys sorry I was thinking about how to write this cause I dont want to be one where I write that their friendship ends and then the next chapter its completely mended and also I didnt have my dog with me** **he needed rabies shots so I had to leave him at grans so she could get him some I didnt cry I was a big girl (im a liar I sobbed hes my baby) but now hes with me so I actually feel like writing (btw im adding my dog to the story i feel like hed be good for it) anyway!! onto the story!!!**

The next time a Danvers walks into my office , it isnt Kara... its her older sister Alex, and its less walking and more angrily stomping..

"What the fuck, Luthor?" she half screams at me when she enters "you told kara your whole friendship was just good pr?? Which doesnt make fucking sense because youve been friends since HIGH SCHOOL!" she continues

"Alex, I have a major headache.. It'd be great if you didnt scream." i tell her "and it does make sense I was bored with Kara in highschool... and ready to end the friendship then but she told me she wanted to be a reporter, id read her writing then.. i knew shed make it, and with Lex doing what he was doing i fihured either me or mother would end up with the company so i should keep her around for good pr" i lied

 _took me all night before i ended things with kara to come up with that it better make sense..._ "I dont believe you for a second. I have seen the way you look at Kara-" she says

"like i have a bad taste in my mouth" i interrupt her trying to make myself seem like a bitch... which i am just not about Kara

she glares at me "with Love Dumbass... so either youre scared shes going to turn you down, or your scared she wont but it wont end well... Kara came into my apartment at 3 in the morning.. I know you ended things around lunch but you should have seen her Lena... she looked so broken

 **Alexs POV (for flashback)**

 ** _Flashback_** ** _I was sound asleep when Kara knocked on my door at 3 am._**

 ** _of course I wasnt expecting anybody and maggie was staying over for the first time since we broke it off and decided to try again_**

 ** _so I woke her up._**

 ** _S_** ** _he grabbed.her gun and I grabbed mine and I had her wait by the door while I checked who it was_**

 ** _when I saw it was Kara I waved Maggie away and she started making food_**

 ** _opening the door for Kara I noticed her face was all red like shed been crying and she was sniffling_**

 ** _"Oh my gosh, Kara! what happened??" I asked her but she didnt reply she just hugged me crying a bit as i led her to the couch_**

 ** _"whats up with lil danvers?" maggie asked then Kara spoke for the first time since she got here_**

 ** _"wait Maggies here?? am I interrupting something cause i can go" She said making her way to leave_**

 ** _"no, no, we were asleep.. what happened Kara?" i ask again_**

 ** _"Lena... she.. I dont know what happened.. everythings been.. awkward between us since the bar and she wouldnt look me in the eye" she said, her eyes watering up but nothing coming out "So ya know today... or yesterday.. I was gonna tell her how I felt but I wanted to know if id done something wrong first... and she told me she didnt want us to be friends anymore..." she finished tears actually finding their way down her face now_**

 ** _"what? why?" maggie asked_**

 ** _"I dont know, something about our friendship just being good pr and that she was tired of me... I dont know what to do Alex weve been friends for so long... or atleast I thought we were"_**

 ** _"Ill talk to her tomorrow...or later today but right now you need to gwt some rest okay?" I said_**

 ** _"sorry to show up so late i just.. i was flying around for the longest time trying to figure out what happened" she said_**

 ** _but maggie told her it was no problem and soon we all went back to bed_**

 ** _End of Flashback_**

 **back to Lena POV**

"look im sorry Alex but... i just cant be her friend." i say

"Lena, shes still at my apartment.. she hasnt eaten anything since she showed up at my house." i tell her "why cant you be friends."

"Im bored of her, i already said now please leave my office I have things to do." I tell her

"I dont believe you." she says

"I dont care." I reply "i dont need you to believe me i just need you to leave"

"fine but i will find out whats really going on here Luthor... I promise" she says before leaving

 _wonderful.. just wonderful_


	9. Tell her anyway

**cinedemasas dont you worry Ive got a plan and thank you for your review**

 **Maggie POV**

"I think you just need to go and tell her how you feel anyway" i say to Kara while we wait for her sister to come back

"but what if-" she starts

"what if what? she rejects you? it ruins your friendship? looks to me like youve got nothing to lose little Danvers... the worst thing that can happen... well it already happened" I say

"youre right... but she doesnt want to see me.."

"when has that ever stopped you before." i say and she looks at me in confusion "Alex told me how long youve been friends.. and the amount of times that Lena pushed you away because she was scared of getting hurt... and Ive seen the way that girl looks at you, I may be wrong but i seriously doubt it."

"everytime she pushed me away, I always went back to her what if im tired of all the pushing and pulling Maggie?"

"then you go.. and you tell her that.. you confess how you feel and tell her that your tired of it and that the ball is in her court.. you were always running back to her, now its her time to run back to you if she feels the same." i tell her

"hey guys im back" alex says walking in the room

"what did Lena look like?" Kara asks

"like she always does when I confront her about pushing you away. Guilty but trying to hide it.. I think I scare her." she says "how have your days been?" she then asks

"oh pretty good, ive been trying to convince Kara to tell Lena how she feels regardless of whats happened"

"im with that plan, you know that keeping stuff inside doesnt sit well with you." Alex agrees

"...alright...fine... food first?" Kara asks and i smile moving to the kitchen

 **Time Lapse**

 **Kara POV**

"Kara you cant go in ms Luthor took you off her list of to be let in whenever" Jess says

"Its important Jess please just let me in and ill be gone i swear."

"ill let ms Luthor know your here and if she decides to let you in then i will but-"

I didnt let her finish because I stormed right past her into Lenas office

"Kara?" she says startled

"I know you dont want to see me, weve been friends for a long time.. and im not ready to give that up. I know you are but I love you to much to just let you slip out of my fingertips.. youve pushed me away before and today Im pushing back.. I love you...Lena.." I say before she can say anything

She looks at me in utter shock as if she cant believe Ive just said all that I said.. to be honest I cant believe it either...

"I..-"

"before you tell me to leave.. I just.. I needed you to know how I felt.." I say nervously

"... ho-.. how long have you felt this way?" she asks me gesturing for me to sit on the sofa

"I dont know.. I know that it took me a while to figure it out, and I didnt figure it out till last week." I say "I was gonna tell you the day you severed ties with me.."

 **I know this chapters kinda short but Lena and Kara have alot to talk about and I didnt want to solve all their problems in one chapter** **also Alex is going to have another heart to heart with Lena because of the promise she made I know that the problems kinda already resolved but like drama... so... yeah.. :)**


	10. Things to Discuss

**Cinedemasas, I fully agree with you, but first I want to put supercorp together.** **Ive envisioned and written it down 3 ways and this was the only one thag I felt I could actually move forward with in a way that makes sense.** **I hope you enjoy and continue reviewing.. you help me alot.**

The room was silent.

Before I could start to fill the silence with rambling, Lena mumbled something I couldnt hear.

"Pardon?" I say, wanting her to repeat herself

she looks me in the eye for the first time since all this happened. "I love you too, Kara." she says

I pause for a beat to process the fact that she loves me back, and I can't help but feel a small bubble of happines and hope rise... but at the same time I'm confused. "You do?"

She bites her bottom lip before replying to me with a simple "yes"

"Lena if you felt this way... why.. why didn't you just tell me? Why end our friendship?" I ask

"I was scared.. I am scared that you don't feel the same... I know you just confessed to me that you do, but my insecurities aren't just going to disappear."

"I do love you, Lena. How could I not? I understand your insecurities won't just disappear... and neither will I, Ill remind you every day if need be."

theres another long silence in the room

"So what now?" Lena asks

"I dont know. To be honest, I didn't plan to actually make it into your office" I smile and she gives a small smile back in response

but then the smile falls.

"There are things.. I'd like to apologize for... Kara, I shouldn't have pushed you away." she says

"youre right, you shouldnt have. And this is a topic we will come back to, but right now I want to make sure we are on the same page... I dont want any confusion." I say scooching close enough to be nearer and look in her eyes but not to close that I make her uncomfortable. "I want this, I want us, I want you in every way i can have you... Yes, there are things we need to discuss and a certain level of trust that needs to be established, But I need to know that you want this too, I can't move knowing you aren't with me" I finish, she looks deep in thought so I decide to let her think it over

"The ball is in your court Lena, you know where to find me." I say before leaving

 **Lena POV**

Two days later

I contemplate texting Kara, calling her, even showing up at her door.

What would I say? What would I do?

I want this as much as she does.. she just had the courage to come out and say it

something ive been wanting to do for years

I dont know whats stopping me from showing up at her door... kissing her, telling her I want her..

Maybe its the fact that telling her means we will talk about our feelings which im not opposed against... its just we'll have to talk about why I push her away so she can trust me and I can trust her

Do I want to put all my trust into her?

To know that If I fall shell catch me

not like this will be any different than before

shes always been there

but this time shell be mine.. actually mine

I could hold her hand

I could call her baby and kiss her.. things i couldnt do before

Is she worth it? Is having her love worth letting her break down all my walls?

Yes.. she is..

 **Alex POV**

I am currently standing outside of Lena's apartment.

Kara spoke with her two days ago

Im not here because of that... well... technically I am because I promised I would get to the bottom of this and Kara is a big part of it

I knock and wait for her to answer

when she does she is surprised

"Alex!? Hello, please come in. May I ask why you are here?" she says as I head towards her couch

I smile at her "Nice place Luthor, Its grest to see you too. Maggie and I are fine, its still a little rough but what can you expect we just got back together." I say

"Sorry, I'm glad you and Maggie are doing well."

"Thanks. Im here because I know Kara talked to you and that you might be having some emotional turmoil.. I figured youd need a friend to vent to so here I am. I promise i wont tell Kara anything that you tell me if you do tell me anything" I say and she looks skeptical

"Oh you wont huh? and how am I to trust you?"

"Because you were Karas friend for years and ive known you forever. she has told me everytime tou pushed her away and told me why you Pushed when you two were good again. I care Lena about you and Kara and I dont want to see either of you get hurt." I say and she looks less skeptical

" I Believe you and I want to be with Kara.. I do, Shes worth losing all my defenses.. but Im still scared." she says

"Why? I mean, and dont take this the wrong way, but from what I have seen.. Kara hasnt given you any reason to believe shed hurt you. Shes been there everytime you pushed her away."

"I know.. Alex my home life wasn't the best.." she pauses looking unsure as to wheter or not she should continue. "my mother was verbally and physically abusive... made me think I was worthless... and unlovable.. thats not something ill forget... sometimes when Karas busy with work ill think its an excuse not to see me..." she says looking down

"And I know... that thats not what it is... but the feeling lingers.. it never goes away... im just scared my mother is right."

I pull Lena to me as she starts to cry

we stay like that with me calming her down

when she is calm I make her look me in the eyes

"Lena, Kara feels to much for you to just let you go. If anything shell become super annoying and constantly tell you she loves you and she might shower you with kisses and maybe some flowers if she feels you need something more physical." I say " But in the event that maybe thats not enough for you and you maybe feel like shes being to distant and you are scared to talk to her about it... until you can trust her more.. you can talk to me. okay? no matter what the circumstance ill be avaliable okay?"

she just nods

"alright kiddo, I have to go I have a date with Maggie... but remember what I said okay you can always talk to me" I say and she says thank you before walking me to the door.


	11. Oh no where'd she go?

**holy shit have you guys seen the greatest showman? with Hugh Jackman and Zac Efron??? oh my fuck dudes that entire movie is awesome my favorite song in it is when the bearded lady sings "this is me" and you can bet your asses imma put a song from that movue into this fic no doubt anyway remember reviews give me life**

Lena POV

so.. I got a dog

He is a small white chihuahua with brown spots that i have named phil and somethings up with his jaw like.. its the cutest thing ever i cant really describe it **(im gonna put a picture of him on the thing... i really cant describe what his mouth does but its so stinking cute)** hes helped me out with thinking cause... well he just listens given the fact that he cant talk

but I know what im gonna do now

Im gonna go to Karas apartment, knock on the door (because its polite) and kiss her right on the mouth (after I ask her of course I mean surprises like that are great and all but im all for consent)

I put some food and water out for Phil and start on my way to Karas

 **kara POV**

Its been one week **(Heh get it... Bare Naked Ladies... their song One Week.. ahh hush im funny)**

and Lena hasnt contacted me... did i do the right thing in putting the ball in her court?

I mean she has so much stuff going on in her life i serioisly doubt she needs all this drama right now

maybe i should text her

no i should give her some time...

Im about to sit on my couch when I hear a knock on my door

I use my xray vision before going to open it and gasp as i see whos on the other side

 **Alex POV**

Maggies been great... i mean we havent talked about kids yet.. because we just got back together

but we talked about trying and pushing the lines of our comfort zones

so right now were doing really well

im still a bit on edge... everything went well the first time around too before our difference in wants drove us apart

Im holding out hope that everythings gonna work out this time. I love her and she loves me.. theres no way im letting her go anytime soon

 **Maggie POV**

I walk into Alexs apartment and see her sitting on her couch deep in thought so i decide this is a perfect time to scare her

looking back now i understand it probably wasnt a good idea since shes a trained agent and all but hey i was just looking for a good laugh

I stalk up behind her as quiet as i could be

and

"BOO!" i shout grabbing her shoulders

she jumps, grabs both my arms and flips me onto the floor with a loud thud

"ow" i say "i honestly should have seen that coming"

"oh my god, Maggie im so sorry... i didnt know it was you... i mean i was thinking about some stuff and you just scared me and i reacted.im so so sorry" she rambles as she helps me up and seats me on the couch before looking me over

i laugh a bit "Danvers, im fine.. i just landed on my back hard ill be okay.." i say pulling her down to straddle me and kissing her

she pulls away "promise?" she asks

"I promise" i say before kissing her again.

 **Lena POV**

I stop at my office before heading to Karas because I need to tell jess to put her back on the list but then afterwards I walk to Kara's

when i get there i notice her front door is broken off its hinges and the floor is a mess...

immediately i try to call her but it goes straight to voicemail

so next I call Alex

 **Alex POV**

Im sitting on Maggie while were making out when my phone starts ringing

I want to ignore it, but i glance at it and see its Lena calling me

 _damn i promised shed hve me.to talk to if she needed me_

I pull away from Maggie amd tell her to hold on before i answer the phone

when I do Lena is hysterical

talking about she went to Karas to officially ask her out and describing the scene to me and i tell her im gonna be over soon and that she should just go home she calmly says to me

"Agent Danvers... for a moment lets not pretend that i have no idea that Kara is in fact supergirl.. i wasnt born yesterday and ive been her friend for mant many years. Just get your ass into gear and get over here."


End file.
